Extensive investigation has been done in the prior art with regard to the potential use of light curing adhesive or resins for orthodontic and dental applications. Originally, these systems include usage of a photoinitiator which could be activated through exposure to an ultraviolet light. However, these type adhesive were not desirable due to the use of ultraviolet light. Further work resulted in the development of a visible light curing system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,352 is illustrative of a prior art method which utilize a visible light curing adhesive system for orthodontic brackets. While such systems appear to provide adequate bonding strength, they are relatively limited. Additionally, such cure systems utilize relatively long cure times to sufficiently polymerize the material. Such prior art available light sources and cure systems typically require an excitation time of approximately 20-30 seconds per tooth. The implications with respect to excessively long clinical chair time with regard to patient comfort, efficiency of the orthodontics and of course ultimate cost to the patient.
Applicants have developed an curing system wherein excitation times in the order of 3 to 4 seconds can be used in order to cure an adhesive resin through the use of a pusled wavelength radiation source.